


30 words minific －－The Social Network

by hishiyake



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬些舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－The Social Network

1\. Angst（焦慮）

Eduardo不知道自己怎麼了，他握緊拳頭，忍耐住想向Sean Parker這男人砸上一拳的衝動。

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

只有Mark自己清楚，他和Eduardo的第一次，也是他人生的頭一次。

 

5\. Fluff（輕鬆）

在Eduardo的頭滑到自己肩上後，Mark不自覺放輕打字的聲音。

 

10\. Horror（驚悚）

「Eduardo快點過來，我覺得自己要死了。」

「冷靜點Mark，這不過是停電。」

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

溫暖的大手撫上他的頭頂，只是陪在他身邊的，已經不是原來那人了。

 

14\. Fetish（戀物癖）

「拜託，Mark，你能放下你的筆電嗎？至少在我們上床的時候。」

 

18\. Established Relationship（確定關係）

他們本來是沒有交集的兩條線，閉上眼，Eduardo拒絕再思考，覆上了Mark的唇。

 

23\. Fantasy（幻想）

Mark赤裸的被他壓在身下，而背後，Sean親吻著他的肩頭。

 

27\. Tragedy（悲劇）

在簽下和解書的那刻，Eduardo知道，他和Mark的一切也跟著走向盡頭。

 

28\. Torture（折磨）

Mark凝視著Eduardo剛剛坐在的位子，他該停止兩人的互相傷害了。

 

32\. Missing Scene（遺漏片段）

「Eduardo，這是簽字後的和解書。」

「你不懂，Mark，你還是什麼都不懂。」

 

33\. Schmoop（溫馨甜蜜）

為Mark關掉了螢幕電源，Eduardo同時也替趴在桌上熟睡的他蓋上外套。

 

34\. Violence（暴力）

他被Mark揪著領子甩到牆上時，Eduardo驚覺，這是他第一次見到Mark發火。

 

36\. AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙劇情）

畢業多年後他們相遇，Mark是微軟的工程師，而Eduardo是一個孩子的爸。

 

37\. OOC（Out of Character，角色個性偏差）

「我只要你，Facebook一點也不重要。」

這句話，Eduardo從不期望聽到。


End file.
